Chocolate and Biscuit
by ClaraOswaldSmith
Summary: Missy makes Clara and the Doctor play the Pocky game. Clara thinks that it will end badly... But Missy is definitely a master at match making. Twelve x Clara First Kiss


**Prompt: Clara and Twelve play the Pocky game.**

"Come on, poppet!" Missy explained.

"No, Missy!" Clara replied, "Why are you even here?" she questioned as she sat on the sofa.

"I'm bored!" Missy stated, "So I dare you to do it!"

"No."

"Please? Come on, Clara!" Missy had been daring Clara to do the Pocky game with the Doctor.

"What's in it for me?" Clara asked.

"I'll leave you alone forever."

Clara sighed, "Why do you even want me to do it in the first place?"

Missy shrugged, "Entertainment?" Secretly, Missy was a master matchmaker. Her mission: Get the Doctor and Clara together. The control freak and the man who should never be controlled.

"I really don't see the point in playing the Pocky game with him, Missy."

"Why not?"

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to get us to kiss and trust me, we won't." Clara assured.

"I don't know what you're talking about, dear." Missy stated.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Clara started, "But fine! Anything to make you leave me alone. On one condition." Missy nodded slightly with a smirk, "You stay in the kitchen. I don't want you interfering to forcefully make us kiss when we don't want to."

"Condition accepted, I guess." Missy said as she pulled out her phone, she tapped on the screen a few times before the sound of the TARDIS filled their ears. Missy tossed Clara a pack of Pocky, "Have fun!" she retreated to the kitchen. Clara glared down at the pack of Pocky in her hand... she was definitely going to regret this later.

"Clara! Is anything wrong?" the Doctor asked he exited the TARDIS.

"Er... N-No. Everything's fine."

"Then... why did you text me?" he questioned. Clara then realised that her phone was gone... Missy must've used it to message the Doctor.

"Well..." Clara began, "I found something on the Internet." she quickly made up.

"Oh?"

"And I wanted to give it a go. And I may need your... participation."

"Clara, I'm not doing any weird little human tradition."

"I wouldn't really call it a 'tradition', Doctor. Far from it." she said, "It's more like... an experiment. A new experience."

He sighed, "Fine! What do we have to do."

"Have you ever eaten Pocky?" Clara asked him.

He shook his head, "Can't say I have."

"It's just some biscuit with a bit of chocolate on it."

"O...kay..." he said, cautiously.

"So, basically..." she took one out of the packet, "One person puts the end of it in their mouth, and the other person puts the opposite end in their mouth." she explained, "We then eat it, our lips get gradually closer and the first person to pull away loses."

"Why do you want to do this?" he questioned in confusion.

"No reason. Just wanted to give it a try." Clara shrugged, "So. Are you up for it?"

"I don't know..."

"It's okay if you don't want to, Doctor. Everyone an be chicken sometimes."

Clara glared at her, "I am NOT chicken." he assured.

"Are you sure?" she teased. The Doctor quickly took the Pocky stick out of Clara's hand and put the end of it in his mouth. Clara bit her lip, considering whether or not she should go through with it.

"What's the matter, Clara? Chicken?" he smirked with the Pocky in between his teeth.

"I'm not chicken... It's just..." she paused, "You're a lot taller than me so it's quite difficult."

"Excuses." he muttered. He clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened, revealing a small wooden box. Clara went into the TARDIS and picked the box up, she left the TARDIS and positioned the box before standing on it. She was now eye level with the Doctor.

"We'll have three rounds. If you lose a round you have to do a dare once all three rounds are finished. Okay?" Clara explained. The Doctor nodded. Clara slowly put the other end of the Pocky into her mouth. They both let out a sigh as they started to move closer towards each other. They had barely gone two centimetres before the Doctor quickly bit hard on the Pocky and pulled away, "Are you serious?" Clara let out a laugh as she devoured her piece of Pocky, "We were nowhere near each other!"

"Shut up, Oswald." he mumbled.

"That's one dare for you." she noted before getting another Pocky out of the pack. She put one end in her mouth as the Doctor reluctantly did the same. Seconds later their lips were mere millimetres apart from each other. This time Clara panicked and she was the one to snap the Pocky and pull away.

"I win that one, Miss Oswald!" he smiled in victory, "One dare for you."

"Okay. Final round." Clara started, "But this time... whoever pulls away first has to do their dare AND stand outside naked for ten minutes."

"Challenge accepted." he said daringly. They put the Pocky in position before inching their mouths closer together. Their hearts quickened as they were one movement away from kissing. The Doctor decided to take a chance a push his mouth forward, making their lips collide. They pulled away seconds later, "So... looks like noone lost that round." the Doctor said in a whisper.

"N-No. But... we still have to give each other a dare." Clara smiled, "So..." she started, "I dare you to kiss me again." the Doctor smirked before pecking her on the lips.

"And I dare you... to kiss me back." he whispered.

"Easy dare." Clara shrugged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly placed her lips on his.

"FINALLY!" Missy's voice filled the room causing the two to pull away from each other. Clara almost fell from the box but the Doctor caught her in time.

"Gods, Missy!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh, don't complain. I am a perfect match maker!" Missy winked as she leaned against the door frame.

Clara sighed with a smirk, "I guess you are."


End file.
